pre-divergente
by hgri
Summary: Une fiction basé sur divergente 00, celui écrit du point de vu de Quatre. Découvrez l'initiation de Tobias comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! disclaimer: naturellement l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : rencontre inattendu.

J'émerge de la simulation en hurlant. Ma lèvre inférieure me pique et j'ai du sang sur les doigts après l'avoir touchée je me suis mordu.

L'audacieuse qui supervise mon test d'aptitudes m'observe :

-tu étais conscient que ce n'était pas la réalité ?

Tous ses gestes sont étudié, calculés et maitrisé, je sais faire la différence entre quelque chose d'étudié et quelque chose de spontané. Et je ne me trompe jamais. Ma mère m'a appris à faire la différence.

Je me rends compte que mon cœur bat très vite, trop vite, il me fait presque mal. Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'on me poserait cette question et il m'a bien précisé ce que je devais répondre.

-non, dis-je. Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais pas mordu jusqu'au sang.

Elle hésite quelques instants puis déclare :

-félicitations ! Tu as obtenu altruiste.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, mais le mot « altruiste » me fait l'effet d'un étau m'entourant le cœur, et la douleur devient presque insupportable.

La superviseuse m'ouvre la porte et je sors. Une fois qu'elle l'a refermé je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Avant même d'arriver ce matin, je savais ce que je devais faire. J'ai fait exactement ce que mon père voulait que je fasse. Altruiste, altruiste… je me répète ça en boucle. J'aurais préféré toutes les autres factions, n'importe laquelle sauf altruiste.

-ça va ?

Je sursaute violement. Une jeune fille, qui sort de la salle de test d'à côté, se tient devant moi. C'est une audacieuse, ça se voit à ses vêtements noirs. Je l'observe attentivement, son blouson en cuir noir semble usé et le débardeur rouge qu'elle porte en dessous me semble très léger en pleine hiver. Ses long cheveux blond presque blancs son tressé et ses yeux bleus profonds m'engloutissent. Ils ont une couleur particulière. Une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Presque trop bleu pour être réel.

Je mets plusieurs minutes a réalisé ce qui ce passe. La jeune fille est accroupie devant moi et agite sa main devant mon visage, au début je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'elle fait. Après un instant de réflexion, je réalise que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question et que j'ai dû la fixer un peu trop longtemps. Toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je finis par hocher la tête…Elle me sourit ?! Pourquoi es qu'elle sourit ?

-es que ça veut dire que tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle gaiment.

Elle sourit toujours et ce sourire me déconcerte, mais il est contagieux et je me retrouve bientôt à sourire comme un imbécile. Je finis par arriver à prononcer un « oui » étranglé, qui doit contredire mon propos. Elle se relève et me tend la main, je la saisie et son contact me fait l'effet d'un choc électrique, je lâche vivement sa main et détourne les yeux.

-ah les pète-sec…

Elle rit doucement.

Je me rends bien compte que ma réaction est ridicule, mais je ne peux me retenir de rougir violement.

Une autre personne (une fraternel) sort de la salle de test en face. Elle nous fixe visiblement interloquée, il est rare qu'une audacieuse adresse la parole à un altruiste, ou plus généralement que deux personnes de factions différentes se parlent.

-un problème ? Lance sèchement l'audacieuse à l'intention de l'autre jeune fille.

La fraternel secoue négativement la tête et s'en va. L'audacieuse m'attrape par le coude et m'emmène dans un autre couloir.

-où on va ? Dis-je en dégagent mon bras.

Ma voix est petite et faible. Je me sens totalement minable à côté d'elle, qui respire l'assurance.

-à l'infirmerie.

-inutile…je vais bien.

J'essaye d'être le plus convaincant possible, de mettre le plus de poids possible dans mes mots, mais ça ne doit pas beaucoup fonctionner.

-tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui vas bien…

Quelque chose vient de me frapper, une véritable inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Pas de cette inquiétude altruiste, feinte, que nous utilisons en tout et pour tout, mais une vrai inquiétude, alors qu'elle ne me connaît même pas ! En réfléchissant bien peut-être a-t-elle obtenu altruiste a son test. Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle soit venue me parler. Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas envoyé promener la fraternelle. Je mets encore trop de temps à réfléchir et elle recommence a agité sa main devant moi. J'agite la tête, dans un espoir (désabuser) de ne plus trop réfléchir.

-tu n'as pas obtenu le résultat que tu voulais ?

Sa question tombe comme une enclume qui vient me barrait l'estomac. Je m'applique à répondre le plus calmement possible et de la manière la plus altruiste possible.

-c'est ce que veulent les membres de ma faction.

-il n'est pas question d'eux mais de toi, même si ça vas à l'encontre des principes altruiste.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, croise les bras et se redresse. Je me rends compte que je me tiens vouté et je me redresse aussi. Je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, elle m'arrive tout juste aux épaules pourtant ses rangers noires ont d'épaisses semelles. Mais même si elle est petite elle en impose surement plus que moi. Je remarque aussi qu'elle semble…attristée, par ma réponse. J'ignore si mes réponses au test auraient été différentes, si mon père ne m'avait pas coaché, s'il n'avait pas contrôlé toutes les étapes de mon test. Quelle faction aurais-je voulu ?

N'importe laquelle. Sauf altruiste.

-c'est aussi ce que je voulais, déclaré-je d'un ton ferme.

Je la salut d'un signe de tête et je lui tourne le dos pour partir, mais au moment où je vais tourner dans le couloir, elle me retient par la manche.

-tu devras vivre avec ton choix, me dit-elle. Quoi que tu décides, les autres s'en remettrons, ils passeront à autre chose. Pas toi, jamais.

Je dégage mon bras et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Au début elle semble surprise, puis je vois apparaitre une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux, et je fini par baissait les miens. Elle a un petit rire, avant d'ajouter :

-tu me plais bien ! Aller vient faut qu'on retourne à la cafet', avant qu'ils trouvent notre absence bizarre.

Je la suis dans les couloirs, sans un mot.


	2. chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : ami ?

En arrivant dans la cafétéria, un garçon audacieux attrape la fille qui m'accompagne par les hanches et l'attire vers lui, leur visages se touchent presque, et moi je reste planté devant la porte. L'audacieux et grand, le teint mat, et un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Au moment où je crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser l'audacieuse fait une balayette au garçon, qui se retrouve sur les fesses en provoquant l'hilarité des sincères et des audacieux. Elle l'aide à se relevé et ils s'en vont vers la table des audacieux, avant de partir elle me jette un coup d'œil, à son haussement de sourcils, je vois que c'est une invitation à la table audacieux, mais je décline poliment en secouant la tête et vais m'asseoir à la table altruiste.

Ceux qui y sont attablés essaye de m'observer à la dérober. Ils me connaissent à peine. Mon père m'interdit d'assister à la plupart du rassemblement de la communauté. Il prétend que je créerais des problèmes, que je finirais par faire quelque chose qui nuirait à sa réputation. Ça met égale. Je suis mieux dans ma chambre qu'au milieu de ces altruistes.

En revanche cette absence constante a fini par susciter de la méfiance. Tout le monde est persuadée que quelque chose ne vas pas chez moi, que je suis malade, dépravé ou bizarre. Personne ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. A part la fille de tout à l'heure.

En attendant que les autres aient passé leurs test, je reste assis, les mains serrés sur les genoux, a regardé les gens de la salle. La table des érudits est recouverte de documents, mais la plus part font semblant d'étudier. Les sincères parlent fort, comme toujours. Les fraternels sourient et rient en se passant des bonbons. Les audacieux (dont la jeune fille blonde) chahutent, se lance des piques et des coups de coude en jouant au carte. Elle m'observe. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom…

J'aurais voulu n'importe quelle autre faction, plutôt que la mienne, qui a décrété que je n'étais rien.

Quand on nous annonce que tout est fini, tout le monde se précipite vers la porte, sauf notre table, où pas un ne se lève avant que le reste de la salle soit vide. Je connais le chemin que nous allons emprunter. Ça peut prendre plus d'une heure, à force de laisser passer tout le monde devant nous. Ce silence et ce temps seul vont être une vraie torture.

Alors que je me résigne à mon sort quelqu'un m'attrape par l'épaule. Tout le monde autour de moi semble stupéfait, et je le suis aussi, c'est la fille de tout à l'heure ! Tous les altruistes sortent et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Elle entame la conversation :

-t'a pas envie de les suivre hein ? me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Allez viens !

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène par une porte latérale. Nous nous retrouvons dans une petite allée qui longe le lycée. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, la rue est sombre et étroite, mais je vois l'audacieuse sourire dans la pénombre :

-dit-moi pète sec, tu sais courir ?

Sans même attendre ma réponse elle s'élance et je commence à courir à sa suite. Je ne me souvenais pas que ce fût si bon de courir. Nous dévalons l'allée et tournons dans la ruelle déserte. Les pans de mon ample manteau altruiste claquent dans le vent et je suis obligé de l'enlever pour ne pas me faire distancer. Je la jette et je remonte les manches de ma chemise au-dessus de mes coudes.

Elle doit s'apercevoir que j'ai du mal à suivre et elle ralenti, avant de s'arrêter complétement. Mes muscles et mes poumons brulent, je peine à reprendre mon souffle. Un petit rire me sort de ma bulle. Elle se tient à quelques pas de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, elle semble à peine essoufflée.

-si toi, tu es fait pour être altruiste, moi je suis une fraternel !

Je suis étonné…sans même réfléchir je me mets à rire avec elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rit, mais là je suis obligé de me plié en deux, mes muscles me faisait déjà mal avant ! Mais il faut que je reprenne mon sérieux.

-où sommes-nous ? Demandé-je

-au carrefour des altruistes, érudit, sincères et des espaces communs. Les sans factions vivent ici.

-pourquoi tu m'as emmené ?

-un : parce que t'avais l'air plutôt mal à l'aise avec les gris et deux : parce qu'il faut que j'aille chez les Prior et que je ne sais pas où se trouve leur maison, tu sais où c'est ?

-oui. Merci ça fait du bien de courir !

Elle m'offre un grand sourire et étrangement je souri aussi. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour voir les alentours. Je remarque dans un appartement, un feu dans une cheminée.

-hey ! J'appelle la fille, t'a vu y a un feu !

-où ça ? Je lui montre du doigt l'endroit, viens on va voir !

J'hésite.

-t'inquiète les sans factions sont pas dangereux, et on est en avance.

Nous nous approchons et elle ouvre la fenêtre avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur, je la suis. Elle semble si sûre d'elle !

-ça sent la cuisine…dis-je.

-les sans factions mange aussi, gros malin !

Elle se moque gentiment de moi. Les audacieux se chamaillent souvent entre eux. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, et je trouver comme la plus part des altruiste cela plutôt « mal ». Mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune méchanceté, en fait ça sonne juste « gentil ».

Tout est silencieux, mais je reste à l'affut au cas où… tout est sale et des boites de conserve vide traînent dans un coin. Un petit feu meurt dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce. À en juger par le nombre de boites vides, ils devaient être un certain nombre.

-qu'es que vous faites là ?

La voix me traverse comme un électrochoc. Je me retourne et je découvre, sur le seuil de la porte, un homme au visage crasseux et au vêtement délavé de fraternel. Je suis incapable de parler, heureusement la fille parle avant moi :

-nous avons vu quelque chose brulé.

Elle désigne le feu.

-oh.

-c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Quoi ?! Elle adresse la parole a quelqu'un quel ne connait pas, de plus il n'a pas l'air vraiment fiable.

-c'est chez moi, répond-il avec un sourire. Je n'attendais pas de visite, désolé, je n'ai pas fait le ménage.

L'audacieuse éclate de rire, alors que moi j'ose à peine un sourire timide. L'homme s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils, je vois ma voisine se raidir, mais c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse :

-ton visage me dit quelque chose…

Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je ne sors jamais sauf pour aller au lycée, mais il n'y a pas de sans faction dans les espaces commun.

Mais je comprends : mon père…je lui ressemble

-désolé de vous avoir dérangé, dis-je de mon ton le plus altruiste. Nous allons vous laisser.

L'homme sourit, c'est très « pète sec » de ne pas répondre aux questions sur soi. Il reprend :

-ton choix doit avoir lieu demain, pour que tu aies l'air aussi tendu, me dit l'homme. Quelle faction as-tu obtenue ?

-je ne dois le dire à personne, dis-je mécaniquement.

-ah…un légaliste, fait-il d'un ton déçu. Je pensais de la part d'un altruiste parlant, et apparemment étant ami avec une audacieuse, qu'il se fichait des lois.

Je regarde l'audacieuse, elle me regarde aussi et je sais ce quel me dit « vas-y répond », je sens le courage monté en moi et je réponds finalement :

-ah ouais ?... et bien je me moque de la loi, mon amie sait mon résultat. Mais vous…vous n'êtes pas mon ami.

Sur ce je me retourne et jette un bref regard à celle que j'ai appelé « mon amie ». Elle m'offre un ravissant sourire, avant de se diriger en trottinant vers la porte, je la suis sans me retourner.


	3. Chapter 3,4 & 5

**Je poste ces chapitres par trois, c'est un extrait du livre du Veronica Roth, je les postes pour ce qui ne l'ont pas lus qu'ils puissent suivre (il n'y a que quelques modification).**

Chapitre 3 : papa.

De retour chez moi, je reste assis quelques minutes sur les marches du perron, en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air froid.

C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à voler des petits moments comme ceux-là, des moments de liberté, même si elle l'ignorait. Je la regardais en prendre elle-même, se glisser la nuit par la porte de derrière une fois que mon père dormait et revenir sur la pointe des pieds quand le soleil apparaissait derrière les immeubles. Elle s'évadait même quand elle était avec nous, penchée au-dessus de l'évier, les yeux fermés, si loin de l'instant présent qu'elle ne m'entendait même pas quand je lui parlais. Mais j'ai aussi appris autre chose en l'observant, c'est que les moments de liberté ont toujours une fin.

J'ai amené l'audacieuse jusque chez les Prior, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom…et elle ne m'a pas demandé le mien. Je ne la reverrais probablement jamais…ça n'a donc pas d'importance.

Je me lève en essuyant la poussière de ciment sur mon pantalon à pinces gris et je pousse la porte d'entrée. Mon père est assis dans le fauteuil du salon, entouré de papiers. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur pour qu'il ne puisse pas me reprocher de me tenir voûté. Je me dirige vers l'escalier. J'ai peut-être une chance de réussir à monter dans ma chambre sans qu'il remarque ma présence.

— Parle-moi de ton test d'aptitudes, me lance-t-il en me montrant le canapé.

Je traverse la pièce en enjambant prudemment une pile de feuilles posée sur la moquette et je m'assois à l'endroit désigné, tout au bord du coussin, pour pouvoir me relever le plus vite possible.

— Alors ?

Mon père retire ses lunettes et me regarde d'un air rempli d'attente. J'entends la tension dans sa voix, celle qui n'y est qu'après une lourde journée de travail. J'ai intérêt à me méfier.

— Tu as eu quel résultat ?

Je ne songe même pas à refuser de lui répondre. Tout mon courage, comme celui que j'ai ressenti en parlant au sans faction, c'est évaporé.

— Altruiste.

— Et rien d'autre ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Non, évidemment.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

J'efface mon froncement de sourcils.

— Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre au cours du test ?

En fait, si, pendant le test, je savais où j'étais. Tout en me retrouvant soudain projeté dans la cafétéria de mon lycée, je savais qu'en réalité, j'étais prostré sur une chaise de la salle du test d'aptitudes, relié à une machine par tout un réseau de fils. Ça, c'était bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler maintenant, alors que je vois la tension monter en lui comme un ouragan.

— Non, dis-je.

— Ne me mens pas.

Il me saisit le bras dans l'étau de ses doigts. Je fuis son regard.

— Je ne mens pas. J'ai obtenu « Altruiste », comme prévu. C'est tout juste si l'examinatrice m'a regardé sortir de la salle. Je te jure.

Il me lâche. Je sens le sang battre dans mes veines là où il a serré.

— Bien. Je suppose que tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Monte dans ta chambre.

— Oui, père.

Je me lève et retraverse le salon, soulagé.

— Oh, ajoute-t-il, des collègues membres du conseil passent me voir ce soir. Tu devras dîner tôt.

— Oui, père.

Chapitre 4 : maman.

Avant le coucher du soleil, je vais chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine : deux petits pains et des carottes crues avec leurs fans, un morceau de fromage et une pomme, un reste de poulet, sans assaisonnement. Tout a le même goût, un goût de poussière pâteuse. Je garde les yeux rivés sur la porte pour ne pas tomber sur les collègues de mon père. Il n'apprécierait pas que je sois encore en bas à leur arrivée.

Je suis en train de boire un verre d'eau quand le premier se présente à la porte, et je me dépêche de traverser le salon pour regagner ma chambre. Mon père attend, la main sur la poignée. Il me regarde contourner la rampe d'escalier en haussant les sourcils et me désigne les marches d'un coup de menton. Je monte en courant tandis qu'il ouvre.

— Bonjour, Marcus.

Je reconnais la voix d'Andrew Prior. C'est l'un des plus proches collègues de mon père ; ce qui n'a pas de sens, parce que personne n'est vraiment proche de mon père. Pas même moi.

J'observe Andrew depuis le palier. Il s'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson. Je les vois parfois, lui et sa famille : l'image parfaite de la famille Altruiste, Natalie et Andrew, leur fils et leur fille – l'un et l'autre deux classes après moi au lycée, bien qu'ils aient un an d'écart – qui marchent tous les quatre posément sur le trottoir en saluant les passants d'un signe de tête. Natalie supervise toutes les opérations de bénévolat des Altruistes auprès des sans-factions. Ma mère a dû la connaître, même si elle participait rarement à la vie sociale de la communauté, préférant garder ses secrets comme je garde les miens, cachés derrière les murs de cette maison.

Le regard d'Andrew croise le mien et je file dans ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me demande ce que l'audacieuse leurs voulez…personne ne viens chez les altruiste, à part les altruiste et les sans factions.

A priori, ma chambre paraît aussi nue et propre que n'importe quelle pièce d'un logement d'Altruiste. Mes draps et mes couvertures grises sont soigneusement tirés sur le mince matelas, ma pile de livres forme une tour parfaite sur mon bureau en contreplaqué. Mes vêtements, dont chaque pièce existe en plusieurs exemplaires identiques, sont rangés dans une modeste commode près de la petite fenêtre, qui ne laisse passer qu'un maigre rayon de soleil en fin de journée. Cette fenêtre donne sur la maison des voisins, copie conforme de la nôtre, trois mètres plus loin.

Je comprends comment la passivité a pu conduire ma mère chez les Altruistes. Je me vois vivre la même chose, demain, lorsque je me tiendrai devant les coupes des factions, un couteau à la main.

Parmi les cinq factions, il y en a quatre auxquelles je ne me fierais pas, que je connais mal et dont je ne comprends pas les usages, et une seule qui me soit familière, prévisible, décodable. Si le choix de la faction Altruiste ne me promet pas une vie de bonheur extatique, au moins, elle me garantit la facilité.

Je réfléchis, assis au bord de mon lit. « Non, c'est faux. » Je ravale cette pensée, parce qu'elle vient de l'enfant en moi qui a peur de l'homme assis en bas, dans le salon. Cet homme dont je connais mieux les poings que les caresses.

Je m'assure que la porte est bien fermée et je cale la chaise de mon bureau sous la poignée par sécurité. Puis je m'accroupis à côté de mon lit pour tirer le coffre que je garde sous le sommier.

Ma mère me l'a donné quand j'étais petit, en disant à mon père qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue et que c'était pour y ranger les couvertures de rechange. Mais quand elle l'a apporté dans ma chambre, ce n'était pas pour y ranger des couvertures. Elle a fermé la porte, mis un index sur ses lèvres et posé le coffre sur mon lit pour l'ouvrir.

Dans le coffre se trouvait une petite sculpture en verre bleu qui représentait une sorte de cascade, limpide, polie, sans défaut.

— Ça sert à quoi ? Lui avais-je demandé.

— En apparence, à rien, m'avait-elle répondu avec un sourire, mais un sourire crispé, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Mais ça peut peut-être faire quelque chose là.

Et elle avait posé la main sur son cœur.

— Les belles choses ont parfois ce pouvoir.

Depuis, j'ai rempli ce coffre d'objets que d'autres jugeraient inutiles : une vieille paire de lunettes sans verres, des fragments de cartes mères, des bougies d'allumage, des fils dénudés, le goulot cassé d'une bouteille, une lame de couteau rouillée. Je ne sais pas si ma mère les aurait trouvés beaux, ni même si, moi, je les trouve beaux. Mais tous, comme la statuette, me semblent précieux et porteurs de secrets, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils n'intéressent personne.

Au lieu de penser aux résultats du test d'aptitudes, je prends un à un chacun de ces objets et je les retourne dans ma main jusqu'à en avoir mémorisé chaque millimètre carré.

Chapitre 5 : violences

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par le bruit des pas de Marcus dans le couloir. Le contenu du coffre est éparpillé sur le drap autour de moi. Ses pas s'approchent, ralentissent. À la hâte, je ramasse les bougies d'allumage, les morceaux de cartes mères et les fils électriques, je les jette dans le coffre, je le referme et je range la clé dans ma poche. À la dernière seconde, alors que la poignée de la porte commence à tourner, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié la statuette et je la fourre sous mon oreiller tout en glissant le coffre sous mon lit.

Puis je plonge vers la chaise pour dégager la porte et ouvrir à mon père.

Il entre en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux sur la chaise que je tiens dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu voulais m'empêcher d'entrer ?

— Non, père.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me mens aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils pour qu'il devienne un menteur.

— Je…

Comme je ne trouve strictement rien à répondre, je referme la bouche et je vais reposer la chaise à sa place devant mon bureau, juste derrière la tour impeccable que forment mes livres de cours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici, en cachette ?

Je crispe les doigts sur le dossier de la chaise, le regard fixé sur mes livres.

— Rien, dis-je à voix basse.

— Ça fait trois mensonges, réplique-t-il d'une voix sourde, dure comme du silex.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule instinctivement. Mais au lieu de m'attraper, il tire le coffre de sous mon lit et essaie de soulever le couvercle, sans succès.

La peur me vrille les tripes comme une lame. Je pince l'ourlet de ma chemise, mais je ne sens plus mes doigts.

— Ta mère prétendait qu'elle y rangeait des couvertures. Soi-disant parce que tu avais froid la nuit. La question que je me suis toujours posée, c'est : s'il ne contient que des couvertures, pourquoi le fermer à clé ?

Il tend sa main ouverte et me fixe en haussant les sourcils. Il veut la clé. Et je suis obligé de la lui donner, parce qu'il peut voir quand je mens. Il peut tout voir de moi. Je la prends et la dépose dans sa main. Maintenant, je ne sens plus mes paumes et ma respiration se fait hachée, comme toujours quand je sais qu'il est sur le point d'exploser.

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il ouvre le coffre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sa main fouille sans ménagement dans mes trésors, les dispersant de tous côtés. Il les prend un à un pour les jeter sur moi.

— À quoi ça sert, ça, hein ? Et ça ?

Je tressaille à chaque objet qu'il me jette, et je reste sans réponse. Ça ne sert à rien. Aucun de ces objets ne sert à rien.

— Ça empeste l'égoïsme et la futilité ! crie-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas corrompre cette maison !

Il pousse le coffre et tout son contenu se déverse par terre.

Je ne sens plus mon visage non plus.

Ses mains heurtent ma poitrine et je vais me cogner les reins contre la commode. Il lève la main pour me frapper et je parviens à articuler, la gorge serrée par la peur :

— La cérémonie du Choix, papa !

Il suspend son geste et je tremble devant lui, recroquevillé contre la commode, la vision brouillée par les larmes. Il essaie généralement de ne pas m'abîmer le visage, en particulier la veille des journées comme celle de demain, où je serai au centre des regards au moment de faire mon choix.

Il abaisse la main et, l'espace d'une seconde, je crois que la violence est passée, sa colère apaisée. Puis il me dit :

— Très bien. Attends-moi ici.

Je m'appuie contre la commode. Je le connais trop bien pour espérer qu'il va me laisser, qu'il est parti se calmer et qu'il va revenir en s'excusant. Il ne le fait jamais.

Il va revenir avec une ceinture et les sillons qu'elle gravera dans mon dos resteront cachés sous ma chemise, sous ma docile expression d'Altruiste.

Je me retourne, le corps secoué par un frisson. Je m'agrippe à la commode et j'attends.

Cette nuit-là, je dors sur le ventre, la douleur mordant sur chacune de mes pensées, toutes mes possessions brisées et éparpillées par terre. Après m'avoir frappé à me faire mordre mon poing pour me retenir de hurler, il a piétiné chaque objet jusqu'à le réduire en miettes et projeté le coffre contre le mur. Les charnières du couvercle se sont brisées.

Une pensée surgit dans ma tête : « Si tu choisis les Altruistes, tu ne lui échapperas jamais. »

J'enfonce le visage dans mon oreiller.

Mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre cette passivité d'Altruiste, cette peur qui me pousse sur la voie que mon père a tracée pour moi.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : choix.

Le lendemain matin, je prends une douche froide, non pour économiser l'énergie comme le préconisent les Altruistes, mais parce que ça m'anesthésie le dos. J'enfile lentement mes vêtements ternes d'Altruiste et je me campe devant le miroir du palier pour me couper les cheveux.

— Laisse-moi faire, me dit mon père du bout du couloir. C'est le jour du Grand Choix, après tout.

Je pose la tondeuse sur le rebord du panneau coulissant et j'essaie de me tenir droit. Il se place derrière moi, et je détourne les yeux tandis que l'appareil se met à bourdonner. Le réglage du sabot est fixe ; il n'existe qu'une longueur de cheveux acceptable pour un Altruiste. Je me crispe quand il pose les doigts sur ma tête pour la stabiliser et je prie pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, qu'il n'ait pas vu que le moindre contact avec lui me terrifie.

— Tu te rappelles comment ça va se passer ? me demande-t-il.

Il couvre le haut de mon oreille d'une main en passant la tondeuse autour. Aujourd'hui, il se soucie de protéger mon oreille, alors qu'hier, il est allé chercher une ceinture pour me frapper. Cette pensée fait son chemin en moi comme du poison. C'est presque drôle. J'aurais presque envie d'en rire.

— Tu resteras à ta place jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle. Là, tu t'avanceras pour prendre le couteau. Ensuite, tu t'entailleras la main et tu feras couler ton sang dans la bonne coupe.

Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir et sa bouche se fige dans un demi-sourire. Il me touche l'épaule, et je me rends compte qu'on est presque de la même taille, bien que je me sente encore bien plus petit que lui.

Il ajoute doucement :

— La douleur ne durera qu'un instant. Ensuite, ton choix sera fait et ce sera fini.

Je me demande s'il se rappelle seulement l'épisode d'hier, ou s'il l'a déjà remisé dans un tiroir de son esprit, en séparant soigneusement son visage de monstre de son visage de père. Moi qui n'ai pas ces tiroirs, je vois toutes ces couches d'identité qui se superposent chez lui : le monstre, le père, l'homme, le veuf, le chef du conseil.

Et tout à coup, mon cœur bat si fort, mes joues sont si brûlantes que c'en est presque intolérable.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour la douleur, dis-je. Je suis rodé.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs dans le miroir et mon accès de rage s'évanouit, laissant place à la peur. Mais il se contente d'éteindre la tondeuse avant de descendre l'escalier en me laissant le soin de balayer les mèches de cheveux tombées par terre, de brosser mon cou et mes épaules et de ranger la tondeuse dans son tiroir, dans la salle de bain.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, où je regarde les objets cassés qui jonchent toujours le parquet. Précautionneusement, j'en fais un petit tas que je dépose dans la corbeille à côté de mon bureau. Je me relève avec une grimace de douleur. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent.

À cette minute, face au vide de ma vie et aux débris du peu que je possédais, je me dis qu'il faut que je me sorte de là.

Je sens résonner cette pensée en moi avec la puissance d'une cloche, et je la répète : il faut que je me sorte de là.

Je m'approche du lit et je glisse la main sous mon oreiller, où la statuette de ma mère est restée à l'abri, intacte, et luit maintenant dans la lumière du matin. Je la pose sur le bureau à côté de la pile de livres et je quitte ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Une fois en bas, je suis trop nerveux pour manger, mais j'avale un bout de pain pour que mon père ne me pose pas de questions. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ; il fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme s'il ne me voyait pas grimacer chaque fois que je dois faire un mouvement pour prendre quelque chose.

Il faut que je me sorte de là. C'est devenu une idée fixe, la seule chose à laquelle je puisse encore me raccrocher.

Mon père termine de lire les nouvelles publiées par les Érudits pendant que je finis la vaisselle, et on quitte la maison ensemble, sans un mot. Sur le trottoir, il salue les voisins en souriant. Tout est toujours parfaitement en ordre dans la vie de Marcus Eaton, à part son fils. À part moi. Je ne suis pas en ordre, je suis dans la confusion permanente.

Mais aujourd'hui, je m'en réjouis.

On monte dans le bus, où l'on reste debout pour laisser les sièges aux autres, en bons Altruistes pleins d'égards que nous sommes. Je regarde les passagers monter, des Sincères qui parlent fort, des Érudits à l'air concentré. Je vois d'autres Altruistes se lever pour céder leur place. Tout le monde se rend au même endroit aujourd'hui : à la Ruche, dont le pilier noir se dresse au loin, transperçant le ciel de ses deux piques.

Tandis qu'on se dirige vers l'entrée après être descendus du bus, mon père garde une main posée sur mon épaule, provoquant des élancements de douleur dans tout mon corps.

Il faut que je me sorte de là.

C'est une pensée désespérée, et la douleur qui me lance à chaque marche de l'escalier qui mène à la salle de la cérémonie du Choix ne fait que l'aiguillonner. Je me bats pour respirer, mais ce n'est pas à cause de l'effort de la montée. C'est à cause de mon cœur, mon cœur faible qui devient plus fort à chaque seconde qui passe. À côté de moi, Marcus essuie son front en sueur et tous les autres Altruistes serrent les lèvres pour ne pas respirer trop bruyamment, de peur d'avoir l'air de se plaindre.

Je lève les yeux vers les marches devant moi et je suis embrasé par cette pensée, ce besoin, cette chance de m'échapper.

On arrive en haut et tout le monde s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer. La salle est sombre, avec des fenêtres obscurcies, et les chaises sont disposées en cercle autour des coupes qui contiennent respectivement du verre, de l'eau, des galets, des charbons ardents et de la terre. Je prends ma place, entre une Altruiste et un Fraternel. Marcus se tient en face de moi.

— Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, me dit-il, plus comme s'il se parlait à lui-même qu'à moi. Tu sais quel est le bon choix, j'en suis sûr.

Je fixe le regard quelque part en dessous de ses yeux.

— À tout à l'heure, ajoute-t-il.

Il se dirige vers la section des Altruistes et s'installe au premier rang, avec d'autres chefs du conseil. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit. Ceux qui vont faire leur choix restent debout en bordure de la pièce, tandis que le public s'assoit autour du cercle formé par les cinq coupes. On ferme les portes. Un moment de silence s'ensuit tandis que le représentant au conseil des Audacieux s'approche de l'estrade. Il s'appelle Max. Il replie les doigts sur le bord du podium et je vois, même du fond de la pièce, qu'ils sont écorchés.

Apprend-on à se battre chez les Audacieux ? Sûrement, la fille d'hier avait aussi des bleus sur les mains. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je la cherche des yeux, elle ne devrait pas être difficile a trouvé avec ses cheveux blond presque blanc. Je cherche pendant quelques minutes, et je l'aperçois enfin. Elle bavarde avec une fille aux cheveux noir, une audacieuse elle aussi. Je la fixe, et elle doit sens rendre compte car elle commence à me fixer aussi. Au début elle ne semble pas me reconnaitre, puis une fois quel comprends qui je suis elle me lance un grand sourire et agite la main. Bien sûr, en tant qu'altruiste je me contente d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de tête.

— Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix, déclare Max, emplissant la salle de sa voix grave.

Il n'a pas besoin de micro. Il parle assez fort pour que ses paroles pénètrent dans mon crâne et s'enroulent autour de mon cerveau.

— Aujourd'hui, vous allez choisir votre faction. Jusqu'ici, vous avez suivi le chemin que vous ont tracé vos parents, et les règles de vos parents. Aujourd'hui, vous allez trouver votre propre chemin, établir vos propres règles.

Je peux presque voir mon père serrer les lèvres avec dédain devant un discours aussi typiquement Audacieux-la fille hier avait un peu le même discours. Je connais si bien ses réactions que je pourrais l'imiter, bien que je ne partage pas son sentiment. Je n'ai pas d'opinion préconçue sur les Audacieux.

— Il y a très longtemps, nos ancêtres ont compris que chacun d'entre nous, chaque individu, était responsable du mal qui existe dans le monde. Mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la cause de ce mal. Selon les uns, c'était la malhonnêteté.

Je songe aux mensonges que j'ai dits, année après année, sur telle ou telle de mes contusions ou de mes coupures, à tous les mensonges par omission que j'ai dits pour protéger le secret de Marcus.

— Selon d'autres, c'était l'ignorance, ou l'agressivité…

Je songe à la paix des vergers des Fraternels, à la liberté que j'y trouverais, loin de la violence et de la cruauté.

— Pour d'autres encore, la source du mal était l'égoïsme.

« C'est pour ton bien. » C'est ce que me dit Marcus avant chaque coup. Comme si me frapper était un sacrifice. Comme si ça lui coûtait. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vu, lui, marcher en boitant ce matin dans la cuisine.

— Et le dernier groupe incriminait la lâcheté.

Quelques cris d'approbation suivis de rires fusent du groupe des Audacieux. Je repense à la peur qui m'a englouti la veille au soir, au point de paralyser mes sensations et de bloquer ma respiration. Je repense aux années qui m'ont réduit à un tas de poussière sous le talon de mon père.

— C'est ce qui nous a amenés à créer les factions : Sincères, Érudits, Fraternels, Altruistes et Audacieux, conclut Max avec un sourire. Elles produisent des gestionnaires, des enseignants, des conseillers, des chefs et des protecteurs. Elles nous donnent un sentiment d'appartenance, un sentiment de communauté, et modèlent nos vies. (Max s'éclaircit la gorge.) Mais assez parlé. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Avancez-vous, prenez votre couteau et faites votre choix. J'appelle Zeller, Gregory.

Il me paraît approprié que la douleur accompagne le passage de mon ancienne à ma nouvelle vie. Mais j'ignore toujours quelle faction je vais choisir comme refuge. Gregory Zeller tend sa main ensanglantée au-dessus de la coupe remplie de terre des Fraternels.

Les Fraternels semblent être le choix le plus logique, avec leur vie paisible, leurs vergers parfumés, leur communauté souriante. Chez eux, je trouverais le genre d'acceptation qui me manque depuis si longtemps, et peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils m'apprendraient à trouver mon équilibre, à me sentir à l'aise avec moi-même.

Mais en les regardant, dans leurs tenues rouges et jaunes, je vois des individus sains, complets, capables de s'encourager et de se soutenir les uns les autres. Ils sont trop parfaits, trop gentils pour que quelqu'un comme moi soit précipité dans leurs bras par la rage et la peur.

La cérémonie avance trop vite.

-Styx, June.

L'audacieuse d'hier. Elle choisit les audacieux, ça me parait logique.

-Styx, Jade.

La brune qui parlait avec June, ça doit être sa sœur. Elle se ressemble beaucoup. Elle aussi choisi aussi les audacieux.

— Rogers, Helena.

Elle choisit les Sincères.

Je sais ce qui se passe durant l'initiation des Sincères. Je l'ai entendu murmurer un jour au lycée. Je serais obligé d'exposer tous mes secrets en les déterrant avec mes ongles. Je serais obligé de m'écorcher vif pour intégrer leur faction. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Lovelace, Frederick.

Frederick Lovelace, tout de bleu vêtu, s'entaille la paume et laisse couler son sang dans l'eau des Érudits, qui rougit. J'ai les capacités d'apprentissage requises pour les Érudits, mais je me connais assez pour savoir que je suis trop instable, trop émotif pour vivre parmi eux. J'y étoufferais ; ce que je cherche, c'est la liberté, pas une nouvelle prison.

En un clin d'œil, c'est le tour de ma voisine Altruiste :

— Erasmus, Anne.

Anne – encore une qui n'a jamais trouvé plus de quelques mots à me dire – se lève en trébuchant et avance dans l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle prend le couteau d'une main tremblante, se coupe le gras de la paume et tend la main au-dessus de la coupe des Altruistes. C'est facile pour elle. Elle n'a rien à fuir, juste une communauté bienveillante à retrouver. D'ailleurs, cela fait des années qu'aucun Altruiste n'a choisi de quitter sa communauté. C'est la faction la plus fidèle, en termes de statistiques de cérémonie du Choix.

— Eaton, Tobias.

Je me sens calme tandis que je remonte l'allée jusqu'aux coupes, bien que je n'aie toujours pas fait mon choix. Max me tend le couteau et je replie les doigts autour du manche. Il est lisse et frais, et la lame est propre. Un nouveau couteau pour chacun, et un nouveau choix.

En me dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce, je passe devant June. « Tu devras vivre avec ton choix », m'a-t-elle dit hier. Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi avec insistance et je la fixe en retour, sans ciller, en m'arrêtant au milieu des coupes.

Avec quel choix puis-je vivre ? Pas les Érudits, ni les Sincères. Ni les Altruistes, que je cherche à fuir. Pas même les Fraternels, auxquels je suis trop abîmé pour appartenir. La vérité, c'est que je veux que mon choix poignarde mon père en plein cœur, qu'il le transperce avec la pire souffrance, la pire honte, la pire déception possible. Mais je veux aussi être un peu heureux…

Un seul choix peut accomplir cela.

Je le regarde et il hoche la tête. J'enfonce la lame dans ma paume, si profondément que la douleur me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ferme mon poing pour laisser le sang s'y accumuler. Il a les mêmes yeux que moi, d'un bleu si sombre que dans la mi- ombre, comme ici, ils semblent presque noirs, comme des trous dans son crâne. Mon dos me lance, le tissu de ma chemise râpe ma peau à vif, ma peau qu'il a labourée à coups de ceinture.

J'ouvre ma paume au-dessus des charbons. J'ai la sensation qu'ils brûlent dans mon ventre, qu'ils me remplissent à ras bord de feu et de fumée.

Je suis libre.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : bienvenu !

Les audacieux m'acclament. Ma nouvelle faction s'avance vers moi en s'étirant, car elle est comme une créature aux bras multiples. Je m'en approche, sans oser me retourner pour voir le visage de mon père. Je reçois des tapes amicales et je prends place à côtés de June et de sa sœur, quand j'arrive elle me serre doucement dans ses bras et me souhaite la bienvenu, je sens mon pouls battre au bout de mes doigts.

-contente de te revoir !

-moi aussi soufflais-je.

Elle me sourit, d'un air bien veillant.

-tu peux parler librement maintenant.

Je souris et nous redevenons silencieux pendant la fin de cérémonie.

J'attends avec les autres novices, à droite d'un Érudit aux cheveux bruns qui me toise et me renvoie d'un simple coup d'œil à mon insignifiance. Je ne dois pas avoir fière allure dans mes vêtements gris d'Altruiste, amaigri par ma poussée de croissance de l'an dernier. Le sang continue de couler de mon entaille, dégouline le long de mon poignet et goutte par terre.

-tu y es allé un peu fort avec le couteau. Dis calmement June

Pendant que le dernier de la liste fait son choix, elle fait quelque chose qui me stupéfait, quelque chose de très altruiste. Elle déchire le bas de son T-shirt, pour l'enrouler autour de ma main et arrêter le saignement. Je me sens minable de n'avoir rien d'autres à dire que « merci, pour tous ». Cette réponse a au moins le mérite de la faire rire :

-j'ai rien fait moi ! Et t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que t'a fait le bon choix !

Elle est obligée de crier pour couvrir le brouhaha des audacieux.

C'est fini. Les Audacieux assis devant nous se lèvent et se précipitent vers la sortie en m'emportant avec eux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner juste avant de franchir la porte, et je vois mon père toujours assis au premier rang, entouré par un petit noyau d'Altruistes. Il a l'air sonné.

Je m'autorise un petit sourire satisfait. J'ai réussi ; moi, j'ai fait naître cette expression sur son visage. Je ne suis pas le parfait fils Altruiste, voué à être gobé tout cru par le système et à se dissoudre dans la masse. Je suis le premier transfert Altruiste-Audacieux depuis plus de dix ans.

Je cours pour rattraper les autres. En chemin, je déboutonne ma chemise et je la laisse tomber par terre. Le tee-shirt gris que je porte en dessous est trop grand lui aussi, mais plus sombre, et se fond mieux avec le noir des Audacieux.

Ils dévalent les escaliers, poussent les portes à toute volée, rient, crient, vivent. Mon dos, mes épaules, mes poumons, mes jambes me brûlent, et soudain je doute du choix que j'ai fait, de ces gens auxquels je me suis lié, si bruyants, si sauvages ! Est-ce que je pourrai vraiment trouver ma place parmi eux ? Je n'en sais rien.

J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix.

Mais mes craintes s'apaisent presque instantanément quand June se met à courir à mes côtés. Qu'es quelle a de si spécial cette fille ?

Les Audacieux montent les escaliers et se déversent sur le quai de gare. Le mouvement général nous pousse vers le haut de l'escalier.

— Tu ne t'en tires pas si mal, me dit June. En tout cas pour un Altruiste.

Elle n'a pas dit pète sec cette fois.

— Merci.

— Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant, non ?

Elle se tourne pour me désigner une lumière au loin, fixée à l'avant d'un train qui arrive.

— Il ne s'arrête pas. Il ralentit juste un peu. Si tu n'arrives pas à grimper, c'est fini pour toi. Tu deviens sans-faction. Ça suffit pour se faire éjecter.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas étonné que l'épreuve d'initiation ait déjà commencé, qu'elle ait commencé à la seconde où on a quitté la cérémonie du Choix. Et je ne suis pas non plus étonné que les Audacieux me demandent de faire mes preuves. Je regarde le train qui se rapproche – on l'entend maintenant qui grince sur les rails.

June me regarde avec un grand sourire.

— Tu vas te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, toi, ici.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Oh, juste le fait que tu es visiblement prêt à te battre. Suis-moi !

Le train fonce sur nous dans un bruit de tonnerre et les Audacieux commencent à se jeter dedans. June court en bordure du quai et je la suis, copiant sa position et ses mouvements quand elle se prépare à sauter. Elle saisit la poignée d'une portière et se propulse à l'intérieur. Je l'imite, en cafouillant un peu avant d'assurer ma prise et de me hisser d'un coup sec dans le wagon.

Mais je ne n'ai pas anticipé le virage, qui m'envoie me cogner la figure contre la paroi métallique. Je plaque une main sur mon nez endolori.

— Il faut y aller en douceur, me recommande un Audacieux.

C'est celui que June a fait tomber dans la cafétéria, le jour des tests, il a un sourire détendu.

— Ce genre de subtilité, c'est bon pour ces frimeurs d'Érudits, rétorque June. Il a réussi à monter, Zenker, c'est le principal.

Il m'examine, mais pas comme l'a fait le transfert Érudit tout à l'heure. Il paraît plutôt intrigué qu'autre chose, comme si j'étais une curiosité qu'il devait étudier attentivement pour la comprendre.

-il devrait être dans l'autre wagon. Avec les autres transferts.

Celui qui Viens de lancer ça -un type plus age que nous- s'approche.

-ça va Amar. Ça fait aucune différence qu'il soit ici où là-bas !

Il me reluque de bas en haut et fini par lâcher :

— Enfin, si c'est un ami à toi, on dira que c'est bon. C'est quoi, ton nom, le Pète-sec ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire, comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie, que je m'appelle Tobias Eaton. Ça devrait sortir tout seul. Mais à cet instant, il m'est insupportable de prononcer mon nom à voix haute. Pas ici, parmi des gens dont j'espère qu'ils peuvent devenir mes nouveaux amis, ma nouvelle famille. Je ne peux plus – je ne veux plus – être le fils de Marcus Eaton.

— Appelle-moi Pète-sec si ça t'amuse, dis-je, cherchant à imiter le ton bravache des Audacieux, que je n'ai entendu jusqu'ici que dans la bouche de June, qui elle aussi m'avait appelé Pete-sec.

Le train accélère et le vent qui s'engouffre dans le wagon rugit dans mes oreilles avec un bruit de tonnerre.

June me regarde d'un drôle d'air et, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai peur qu'elle ne dise à Amar comment je m'appelle. Mais elle se contente de hocher la tête. Soulagé, je me tourne vers l'extérieur devant la portière ouverte, sans lâcher la poignée.

Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais refuser de donner mon nom, ou en donner un autre, me forger une nouvelle identité. Ici, je suis libre, libre d'envoyer les gens balader, libre de leur dire non, et même de mentir.

Sous mes pieds, je distingue la rue quelques mètres en dessous de nous, entre les poutrelles en bois qui soutiennent les rails. Mais devant, les anciens rails sont remplacés par de nouveaux et les quais s'élèvent et s'enroulent autour des toits des immeubles. La pente est progressive et m'aurait échappé si je n'avais pas été en train de fixer le sol tandis qu'on s'en élève, de plus en plus haut vers le ciel.

La peur me liquéfie les jambes et je m'éloigne de la portière pour aller m'accroupir contre l'une des parois, en attendant d'arriver à ma destination inconnue.

Tous les audacieux sont regroupés à l'avant. Mais moi je reste dans le fond. Au bout de quelques minutes, June, quitte le groupe, et viens s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, qui réchauffe un peu le vide glacial qui se trouve dans ma poitrine. Elle m'étudie pendant un moment, en me fixant dans les yeux. Et je me sens gêné. Je fini par rompre le silence :

-quoi ? Demandé-je d'une voix mal assuré.

-tes yeux.

Aïe ! Je déteste mes yeux, les même que ceux de mon père. Qu'es quelle trouve à mes yeux ?

-ah…pourquoi mes yeux ?

-ils sont beaux.

-les tiens aussi.

Elle rit, typiquement altruiste de renvoyé un compliment. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

-je ne dis pas qu'ils sont beaux par politesse. Je trouve vraiment qu'ils le sont.

Elle rougit légèrement, et souffle un merci.

-j'aimerais avoir les même…

J'ai dit ça bas, en commentaire pour moi-même. Mais apparemment elle a entendu.

-ne dis pas ça.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit ça. Mais elle ne doit pas comprendre non plus pourquoi, moi, j'ai dit ça.

-si les tiens ont une couleur magnifique. Couleur ciel d'été.

-les tiens aussi, mais dans une teintes différentes. Bleu nuit.

Je détourne les yeux. On reste assis en silence. Elle joue avec un fil de son blouson. Le même blouson que celui qu'elle avait hier, vieux, en cuir noir, râpé. Je me demande pourquoi elle le garde, il est vraiment en mauvaise état. Elle lâche le fil et repart vers le groupe.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : le grand saut.

Je suis toujours dans le fond du wagon, la tête entre les mains. June revient et me donne un petit coup de pied.

-debout.

Son ton n'a plus rien d'amical ou de compréhensif. Je me relève et observe les autres audacieux qui m'entourent. Il y a celui qui semble être leur chef-Amar-, grand, la peau mat, les cheveux coupé court et des tatouages pleins les bras. Le reste s'est les natifs qui ont choisi de rester chez les audacieux. La plupart ont aussi des tatouages, et pour certains des piercings. Il me dévisage tous plus ou moins, certains en coin et d'autres sans caché leur curiosité ou leur mépris pour moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là je ne suis pas dans le bon wagon.

-c'est bientôt le moment de sauter. Déclare platement Amar

-Sauter ? Demandé-je incrédule.

Les audacieux ricanent, même June à un petit sourire narquois en me répondant.

-Ce train ne s'arrête pas, jamais.

Je me sens seul, désespérément seul. Les audacieux m'avaient paru être une grande famille, mais apparemment tout le monde n'y était pas le bienvenu. Je fais un pas vers la porte grande ouverte, histoire de voir de quelle hauteur je dois sauter. Mais soudain, deux mains me poussent en avant et je réprime une grimace. Mon dos et loin d'être guéri. Je me retourne pour voir qui à fais ça…June ! Elle ne manifeste aucune émotion, elle me regarde mais je ne la reconnais pas. Certaine personne ont plusieurs faces, je suppose que je viens d'en découvrir une chez elle.

-Laissez le transfert sauter en premier ! crie-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandé-je entre mes dents.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle aidé jusque-là ? Elle m'avait dit être contente de me revoir, alors pourquoi voulait elle que je saute du train le premier, au risque de me faire tuer.

En guise de réponse, elle me pousse de nouveau.

Les autres Audacieux s'écartent. La plupart sourit, il ne me croit pas capable de le faire…en suis-je capable ?

Je rejoins la portière, les premiers audacieux commencent à sauter. Il faut faire un saut sur un toit en contrebas des rails. Pour l'instant tout le monde réussis à atterrir entier sur le toit.

Je fais le vide et me propulse en avant.

L'impact envoie une onde de choc dans tout mon corps. Je tombe à quatre pattes et le gravier s'enfonce dans ma paume blessée. Je regarde fixement mes doigts. Je me mets lentement en position assise. Le toit tangue sous mes pieds. Je vois June atterrir en roulé boulé. Elle se relève s'époussète et s'approche de moi.

-ça va ? Elle me tend la main et je la saisie. Toi t'a le vertige !

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit je hoche la tête. Ça joie et sa bonne humeur, que je lui connaissais semblé être revenu. Son sourire narquois rester pourtant plaqué sur son visage. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ?

Amar grimpe sur le rebord du toit, après s'être brièvement présenter et nous avoir félicité, il nous indique que le seul moyen de rentré chez les audacieux et de sauter dans le vide. Toute mon énergie m'abandonne, je déteste le vide !

June m'envoie un petit coup de coude :

-hey ? T'a l'air démoralisé d'un coup ! Si tu t'inquiètes pour la suite…dit toi que sa peut pas être pire que sauté d'un train en marche.

Je lui offre un maigre sourire.

Nous attendons que quelqu'un se décide à sauter en premiers, ce ne sera pas moi. J'observe ce qui m'entoure. Le petit groupe de novices natifs des Audacieux, si sur d'eux tout à l'heure, sont amassé non loin du rebord échange des coups d'œil. Un peu plus loin se tiennent l'Érudit de tout à l'heure, une Fraternelle et trois Sincères, deux garçons et une fille. Nous ne sommes que six transferts.

June fait un pas en avant.

— Vas-y, June ! crie une fille.

Elle grimpe sur le rebord, et saute en avant. La Sincère, les yeux écarquillés, étouffe un cri en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais les amis Audacieux de June l'acclame.

C'est bientôt à moi de sauter.

Je me penche et me laisse tomber. Puis je heurte un filet.

Des mains me font signe sur le côté. Je rampe vers elles en m'accrochant au filet. J'atterris sur mes pieds sur une plateforme en bois, une fille me sourit. C'est June.

-aller ! C'est fini ! Viens, Amar ne devrait pas tarder !

Derrière elle s'ouvre la bouche d'un tunnel aux parois en pierre. L'enceinte des Audacieux est souterraine ; je me serais plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle soit suspendue à une haute tour par un réseau de cordages fragiles ; une vision digne de mes pires cauchemars.

Je descends les marches laborieusement pour rejoindre les autres novices. Mes jambes semblent s'être remises à fonctionner.

June et Amar débarquent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils descendent les marches, l'air excité et ébouriffé.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi nous avons visité l'enceinte des audacieux. Une espèce de grotte sombre et humide. Après cette visite, Amar nous a fait visiter notre paysage des peurs. Une sorte de simulation améliorée. Je n'ai jamais rien fais de si pénible. Tous les transferts ont dû y passé, les natifs connaissant déjà le nombre de leur peurs et leur nature. Je n'en ai que quatre, ce qui d'après Amar est « Carrément cool ». J'ai donc le vertige, je suis claustrophobe, je « n'aime pas » tuer les gens et naturellement j'ai peur de mon père. Amar a était compréhensif, il a dit qu'il n'en parlerait pas et qu'on allait devoir me trouver un autre nom que « Pete sec ». Je déteste que les gens soit au courant, maintenant Amar me regarde comme une pauvre petite chose fragile.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Quatre.

Je rejoins la cafétéria en compagnie d'Amar. Il repère des amis à lui entrains de bavarder autour d'une table. Nous nous asseyons avec eux.

Je suis en face de la sœur de June. (Jade, il me semble). Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, retenu dans un chignon ébouriffé. Ses yeux me semble noir et sans fond dans le peu de lumière de la cafétéria. Tous dans son attitude prouve qu'elle me méprise.

-Alors, le Pète-sec, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes ! Observe-t-elle.

-tu devrais te méfier de quatre ! crie Amar.

Il m'a désigné en parlant. Je fronce les sourcils. « Quatre » ? Il fait allusion à mes peurs ? Tout le monde se retourne vers moi.

-Hé, June ! lance-t-il en direction de cette dernière qui vient de passer la porte. Il t'a battu ! Il a moins de peur que toi !

Elle lève des sourcils étonnée et se fend d'un large sourire.

-sérieux !

\- il n'en a que quatre. Dit Amar en me désignant.

\- OK, record battu, dit June.

\- Bravo, me dit Amar avant d'aller rejoindre une autre table. Les autres audacieux partent aussi, me laissant seul avec Jade.

Elle me dévisage en silence. Avant le paysage des peurs, je n'étais pour elle qu'un concurrent inoffensif à balayer sur le chemin vers l'intégration chez les Audacieux. Et voilà que tout à coup, j'étais quelqu'un à surveiller de près, peut-être même à craindre.

June s'approche de nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Wah ! Quatre…je savais que tu étais fantastique !

Elle s'assoit a côté de moi. Les reflets des néons bleus jouent avec les visages. Celui de Jade semble d'une froideur de marbre. Quand elle remarque que je l'observe, elle se lève et s'éloigne en silence.

Je contemple June, qui discute avec une fille qui vient d'arriver, la lumière irise ses cheveux de bleu, et lui donne un aspect très énigmatique. Les ombres découpent son visage d'un ovale parfait. Le seul « problème » est que ses yeux perdent de leur intensité avec cet éclairage bleuté…

-t'a combien de peur ? Demandé-je à June.

L'autre fille prend la parole avant qu'elle ne me réponde :

-on va voir si t'es malin…réfléchi, c'est assez facile.

La fille s'éloigne. June me fixe.

-Alors…Quatre…

Elle a repris son petit sourire narquois. Je déteste ce sourire.

-eh bien…commencé je. Je suppose que ton nombre de peur et en rapport avec ton nom, elle hoche la tête. June…comme le mois de juin…il y a 30 jours…mais tu as peu de peur…c'est le septième mois…7 peurs !

-exact !

-pourquoi tu ne t'appelle pas sept alors ?

-pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton vrai nom ?

Elle n'avait pas pu le retenir, si ? Remarque j'avais retenu le sien…

Le dortoir et petit et sent la crasse, après s'être installé et changé pour les transferts, les novices partent diné. J'attends que le dortoir soit vide pour enfilé mes nouveaux vêtement d'audacieux.

Je commence à me rhabillé, lentement, la douleur de mon dos est insupportable. J'entends soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Je me retourne en un bond magistral.

June se tiens dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillé. Je deviens écarlate. Je suis torse nu…

-Quatre…

-je…désolé!

J'enfile mon t-shirt à toute vitesse. Je grimace sous l'étirement de ma peau. Oh! Je viens de comprendre quelque chose…l'expression de son visage, ce n'est pas parce que je ne porte pas de T-shirt (pensée de Pete sec), elle a vu les marques de mon dos!

Elle s'approche de moi, l'air soucieux.

-ton dos…qu'es qui s'est passé!

Elle fronce les sourcils. Et continu d'avancé, je recule vivement et elle s'arrête.

-ne…te…fais pas attention! C'est rien! Ça va…s'il te plait, oubli ça…

-non!

Je suis surpris, presque choqué.

-Quoi?!

-tu as le dos complètement labouré et tu veux que je ne fasse rien!

Elle semble énervée. Et je continu a me comporter comme un gamin têtu.

-je…s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne.

Elle se radoucit.

-t'inquiète pas pour ça…tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie.

-nan…je… c'est…personnel…

Elle recommence à foncer les sourcils, cette expression ne lui vas vraiment pas. Je me rapproche et le froncement disparait.

-alors laisse-moi nettoyer ça, tu auras besoin de ton dos pour réussir l'initiation.

J'allais rétorquer que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, mais elle me coupe la parole avant.

-et c'est non négociable!

Je ris jaune. Elle part prendre la trousse de secours, revient et hausse les sourcils.

-quoi? Dis-je.

Elle rit doucement. Et je me sens comme un imbécile.

-il faut que tu enlèves ton t-shirt…

Je redeviens rouge tomate.

-tu ne peux pas dire que tes plus un Pète sec si tu te comportes toujours de la même façon.

Je hoche la tête, me retourne et ôte mon T-shirt. Je ne veux pas voir son expression je vais donc m'assoir sur le lit le plus proche sans me retourner. Elle se place derrière moi et désinfecte les plaies, une par une. En silence. Une fois qu'elle a fini elle me panse le dos et je remets mon t-shirt. Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Je m'attendais à voir la même expression chez elle que sur le visage d'Amar, mais non, elle est exactement comme d'habitude.

Une question me taraude depuis tout à l'heure.

-dis-moi June…pourquoi tu m'as poussé du train ?

-les audacieux ont une passion, les paris !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit ça.

-les autres ont pariés, sur toi, ils ont parié sur le temps que tu mettrais à partir. Il fallait que tu les impressionne, c'est comme ça ici, si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer tous crus, il faut leur faire voir que t'es un audacieux ! J'ai juste essayé de te rendre service…

-je suppose que je devrais te remercier…mais c'est trop altruiste de dire merci pour ça, non ?

Elle sourit, j'aime ce sourire il fait apparaitre de petits traits au coin de ses yeux et la transforme en soleil vivant.

-tu viens ? me demande-t-elle toujours tout sourire.

-où ça ?

Elle s'esclaffe.

-ben à l' origine j'étais venu te chercher, pour aller diner.

-oh, euh, ouais, allons-y !

Nous partons et parcourons d'innombrable couloir, tous plus lugubre les uns que les autres.

-JUNE !

Jade déboule à un carrefour, elle est visiblement furax.

-ouah, ouah, ouah…calme toi d'Jady !

-non je ne vais pas me calmer ! Louis m'a posé un lapin ! Et ça fais je ne sais pas combien de temps que je t'attends pour aller manger !

\- ouais bah ce n'est pas mon problème ! En route, tu vas voir Quatre, la bouffe des audacieux est la meilleure !

Elles rient et nous repartons vers la fosse et la cafet'.

En chemin nous croisons un groupe de trois garçons adossé sur la paroi du sentier menant à l'entrée de la cantine. Le premier un grand brun se redresse et sourit en nous voyant arriver, le deuxième un petit roux ricane et s'assois sur la rambarde, quant au troisieme, un blond avec des taches de rousseurs fini de vidé une bouteille en verre (de l'alcool je suppose). Nous arrivons à leur hauteur :

-tiens, tiens…J and J…

C'est le garçon blond qui vient de dire ça. Il s'approche de June en titubant.

-garde tes distances Arthur…gronde t elle

Elle s'approche du brun, et lui offre une accolade.

-faut qu'on se refasse un poker un de ces quatre !

-carrément !

On aller partir quand « Arthur », met une main au fesse à June. J'ai à peine le temps de réalisé ce qui ce passe, que le visage du garçon se retrouve étalé sur le mur. Il saigne abondamment du nez, il se pli en deux pour mettre la main sur son visage, mais à ce moment-là June lui envoie son genoux en pleine figure. Il tombe à genoux. Ses deux amis sont morts de rire. Les deux filles s'en vont et moi je suis. On va chercher notre repas et on s'assoit dans un silence de plomb. Les deux filles se fixent, et finissent par éclater de rire.

-mon dieu, June ! Tu me dis de ne pas m'énerver mais toi…

Elles s'esclaffent de nouveau. Je les observe, perplexe. Elles commencent à parler de gens que je ne connais pas, je décide donc de manger, en les écoutant distraitement.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : solitaire.

— Tu as vu le tableau, on dirait, me lance June en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'entrainement, les bras croisés. Et tu sais que tu t'opposes à Éric demain. Sinon, tu serais dans la salle du paysage des peurs, comme d'habitude.

— Ça m'arrive aussi de venir ici, rectifié- j'en souriant.

Je m'écarte du sac de sable en secouant les mains. Quelquefois, je les serre si fort que je finis par ne plus sentir le bout de mes doigts. Elle s'approche de moi, et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Les miennes sont éraflées avec les jointures éclatées, alors qu'elle n'a que quelques bleus.

-tu devrais mettre des bandes, ça protègerais un peu plus tes mains…

Elle a ce même regard inquiet que le jour où elle a découvert mon dos. Elle est vraiment adorable…

J'ai failli perdre mon premier combat. Le lendemain du choix, pour évaluer notre niveau les leaders ont fait combattre les transferts avec de natifs. Je me suis retrouvé face à June. Je ne voyais pas comment la vaincre sans la frapper, et ça, impossible – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'immobilise par une clé d'étranglement et que ma vision commence à s'obscurcir. Là, mon instinct a pris le dessus et je l'ai neutralisée d'un bon coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Il suffit que j'y repense, ou que je voie le bleu qui s'étale sur son visage pour sentir la culpabilité pointer son nez. Je passe le pouce sur la marque.

-encore désolé…

-Ouais, je sais, me répond June en riant.

Elle me sourit, je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, et pourtant…

-ça fait toujours aussi Pete sec quand je parle ?

-ouais…mais bon, physiquement tout le monde pense que t'es un audacieux, c'est un bon début !

-tu veux dire, maintenant que j'ai le visage couvert de bleus et d'entailles ?

Elle rit encore une fois.

-en parti…mais avec les vêtements noir et le muscle que tu commences à prendre, la semaine prochaine plus personnes ne pourra dire que tu ressembles à un altruiste.

Je décide d'aller mettre des bandes autour de mes mains, je commence à enrouler la première, mais je n'arrive pas à la faire tenir. June vient à ma rescousse en riant. Pendant qu'elle m'aide, elle déclare :

-Je passe pas mal de temps à essayer de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, figure-toi. Alors je t'observe. Je sais que tu passes la moitié de ton temps libre ici, et l'autre dans le paysage des peurs.

-Il faut que je m'améliore…

-ouais, mais…enfin dans ton temps libre tu pourrais peut-être trouver un peu de temps pour t'amuser.

-m'amuser ?!

Mon expression doit être comique, car elle éclate de rire.

-oui ! Tu devrais essayer…de te… « Détendre » un peu.

Je grommelle.

-Tu n'es jamais avec les autres ! Et le soir quand on rentre tu es toujours tellement épuisé que tu dors d'un sommeil de plomb.

Elle m'a observé si attentivement ? je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué…

-je sais, mais aller m'amuser et perdre mon temps ne me semble pas une bonne idée…il faut que je réussisse l'initiation.

Elle secoue la tête, et fais la grimace.

\- Mais intégrer une faction, ça ne se limite pas à réussir l'initiation ! reprend June en tirant sur le petit bracelet quel porte au poignet droit. Généralement, c'est pendant cette phase que les Audacieux rencontrent leurs meilleurs amis, voire leurs amoureux. (Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.) Leurs ennemis, aussi. Mais tu as l'air bien décidé à te priver de tout ça…

-Les autres novices vont ensemble au studio de piercing et débarquent ensuite à la salle d'entraînement le nez, les lèvres et les oreilles enflammés et ornés de clous, ou s'amusent à former des pyramides de nourriture à la cafétéria avec les restes du petit déjeuner. Je trouve ça stupide…

Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit une seconde de me mêler à eux, ni même que je pourrais essayer.

-ah ah ! Ouais je t'imagine mal avec un tas de piercing…mais bon, il y a plein d'autres tucs à faire !

Je hausse les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude d'être seul.

-Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne vas pas tarder à péter un câble, et je ne tiens pas à être là ce jour-là. On va jouer à un jeu ce soir avec une bande de copains. Un jeu d'Audacieux. Viens avec nous, ce sera sympa.

Je ne devrais pas aller jouer à des jeux. Je devrais rester ici à m'entraîner et ensuite aller me coucher, pour être prêt pour le combat de demain.

\- Franchement, si je te donne une occasion de faire ton trou ici, c'est juste parce que je t'aime bien, me précise June. Ne sois pas stupide, profites-en.

\- OK, dis-je. C'est quoi, ce jeu ?

Elle se contente de reprendre son sourire narquois.

-j'aime pas beaucoup ton sourire…

Elle me tire la langue et me tape sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui elle ne porte pas son sempiternel blouson avec lequel je l'ai vu toute la semaine, uniquement un débardeur rouge, il est taché d'huile.

-pourquoi t'a plein d'huile sur ton t-shirt ?

-toujours aussi observateur…

-c'est toi qui dis ça !

Elle éclate de rire.

-ouais j'avoue…bon, en fait j'aide un ami a fabriqué une tyrolienne.

Je fais la grimace. Tous les trucs en hauteur ce n'est pas pour moi.

-je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de t'inviter à venir une fois qu'on aura fini…

-arrête de te moquer de moi !

Je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-on se retrouve ce soir.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil et s'en vas.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : jeu.

-On doit relever des défis, m'explique Jade.

Elle essaye de rester debout dans le wagon, mais comme elle vacille tout le temps, elle manque régulièrement de tomber, heureusement qu'Éric la retient par la taille.

Elle tient une flasque en argent dans sa main. Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

-On lance un défi à quelqu'un. Il doit boire un coup, le relever et en donner un à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand tout le monde est passé, ceux qui sont toujours vivants se soûlent un peu et on rentre en titubant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour gagner ? demande Eric.

Visiblement il n'est pas plus au courant que moi.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls novices présents. En face de moi, il y a Zenker, et une fille brune avec un piercing à la lèvre et une frange droite qui lui mange le front, et bien sûr J and J. Les autres sont tous plus vieux. Ils se comportent entre eux avec une sorte de familiarité décontractée, s'affalent les uns sur les autres, se balancent des coups de poing dans les bras, s'ébouriffent les cheveux. Ce mélange de camaraderie, d'amitié et de flirt m'est totalement étranger. Je replie les bras autour de mes genoux en essayant de me détendre.

Je suis vraiment un Pète-sec. Il faut que cela change !

June viens s'assoir à côté de moi… je ne suis pas un Pete sec !

Je me stupéfait moi-même en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle semble vraiment surprise et me dévisage un instant, mais après quelques minutes, elle me sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'avais jamais était aussi proche d'une fille(ou même de quelqu'un d'autre). Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas son cas, Zenker et elle mon toujours sembler proches, quant à Amar… il me dévisage, l'air défiant et je préfère détourner les yeux.

-Bon, comme c'est moi qui ai la bouteille, je commence déclare Jade. Harry, je te mets au défi d'entrer dans la bibliothèque des Érudits pendant que tous les Quat'z'yeux sont en train d'y travailler, et de leur hurler un truc bien obscène.

Elle revisse le bouchon de la flasque et la lui lance. Tout le monde pousse des cris d'approbation tandis qu'Harry en avale une bonne rasade.

-OK, préviens-moi quand on arrive au bon arrêt ! crie-t-il par-dessus les acclamations.

Harry est de loin le plus grand de nous tous, il mesure presque deux tête de plus que moi, ses cheveux brun sont zébrer de mèches oranges et il arbore un sourire féroce.

Zenker agite une main dans ma direction.

\- Dis, t'es un transfert, toi, non ? Quatre, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, confirmé-je.

La novice à la frange et lui viennent s'assoir à coté de nous.

-moi, c'est Shaunda. Dis-la fille. C'est vrai que tu as seulement eu quatre peurs ?

\- D'où le surnom, confirmé-je.

\- Waouh.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air impressionnée.

-c'est toi qui était avec June ? Le jour des tests. Demande Zenker.

-ouais, il a pu admirer ta magnifique chute, confirme June.

Les deux filles rient et moi aussi. Je me souviens de Zenker, si sûr de lui !

-ça va ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'au lieu de m'embrasser t'aller me foutre par terre !

Il fait semblent de bouder et nous redoublons d'éclat de rire.

Zenker tend la joue vers June :

-aller ! Un bisou d'excuse !

June s'avance en riant pour s'exécuter, mais au moment où ses lèvres auraient dû toucher la joue de Zenker, il tourne la tête, leurs lèvres se touchent. Je m'attendais à ce que June s'écarte et que Zenker explose de rire, mais…ils s'embrassent en souriant. Puis June revient poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'était sur que tu ferais ça Zenker ! S'exclame-t-elle. C'est pitoyable d'être aussi prévisible…

-ne dis pas que ça t'a déplus !

Les audacieux autour de nous rient a gorge déployer.

Tous ça ne fais que confirmé mon hypothèse d'un lien entre elle et Zenker. En tout cas ça ne fais pas rire Shaunda, qui devient cramoisie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Amar, il a l'air furieux. Un sentiment que je n'arrive pas a identifié s'infiltre en moi, et j'ai furieusement envie d'envoyer ma main dans la figure de Zenker. Je reporte mon attention sur June, un petit pli amer apparaît au coin de ça bouche, comme si une pensée l'attristait, mais je ne demande pas quoi.

\- Ça va, les combats ? me demande Zenker.

\- Pas trop mal, dis-je en agitant une main devant mon visage contusionné. Comme tu peux voir.

\- Regarde un peu ça, dit-il en tournant la tête pour me montrer un gros bleu sous sa mâchoire. Cadeau de cette fille, là.

Il me désigne June du pouce. Elle à du lui faire ça en s'entrainant ce matin.

\- Il m'a battue, précise-t-elle. Mais j'ai réussi à lui en coller une, pour une fois. Je perds tout le temps.

Zenker et Shaunda rient avant de partir rejoindre un petit groupe de l'autre côté du wagon.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas qu'il t'ait frappée ? Demandé-je.

Je ne comprendrais jamais quelle ne m'en veuille pas, ni à moi, ni à un autre de l'avoir blessé.

-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

Son expression est difficile à déchiffrer, un mélange de crispation et…d'assurance ?

-Je ne sais pas… parce que tu es une fille ?

Elle hausse les sourcils, et une lueur malicieuse apparait dans ses yeux en même temps que son sourire narquois, ce qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que j'ai des seins, je ne peux pas encaisser comme les autres novices ?

Elle désigne sa poitrine et je me surprends à la fixer pendant une seconde, avant de songer à détourner les yeux, les joues en feu. Ce qui, comme d'habitude, la fait rire.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude. De rien de tout ça.

Elle hoche la tête et se replace sur mon épaule. J'aime bien cette proximité.

\- C'est bon, je comprends, répond-elle sans se fâcher. Mais il faut que tu saches un truc sur les Audacieux : fille ou garçon, ici, ça ne change rien. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on a dans le ventre.

À ce moment-là, Harry se lève, met les poings sur les hanches en bombant le torse et marche tranquillement jusqu'à la portière ouverte. Son immense silhouette se découpe dans la pénombre. Tout le monde se lève et il saute le premier en se jetant dans la nuit. Les autres se déversent à sa suite. J'atterris sur mes deux pieds et je trébuche sur quelques pas avant de m'immobiliser.

\- Hé, mais tu commences à avoir le truc ! commente June en me décochant un petit coup de coude. Tiens, bois un coup. T'en as besoin, on dirait.

Elle me tend la flasque. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. Pourtant sans hésiter, je prends la flasque et je bois.

L'alcool a un goût de médicament et me brûle la gorge, mais il descend vite, en me laissant une sensation de chaleur.

\- ça n'a pas un super gout…mais ça fait du bien, m'explique June

Je hoche la tête, une question me brule les lèvres depuis un moment, et l'alcool me donne du courage.

-dis-moi…ça fait un moment que je me demande…pourquoi il y a si peu d'adulte chez les audacieux ? Et pas d'anciens ? Qu'en est-il pour ta famille ?

Elle semble gênée, ce qui est étrange venant d'elle, et bien que nous soyons dans la peine ombre, je vois ses yeux brillaient.

-Mes grands-parents sont morts.

\- Et tes parents ? Demandé-je.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Ils sont morts aussi. Un accident en mission.

Elle a perdu son sourire et je m'en veux d'avoir posé cette question.

-Mes grands-parents ont fait le saut un peu après.

-Quel saut ?

-Oh, attends que je sois parti pour lui expliquer, lance Zenker. Je ne veux pas voir la tête qu'il va faire.

June ne l'écoute pas.

-Arrivés à un certain âge, certains Audacieux choisissent de se jeter dans le gouffre, dans la Fosse. C'est soit ça, soit devenir sans-faction. Et mon grand-père était très malade. Un cancer. Ma grand-mère ne se voyait pas continuer sans lui.

Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et le clair de lune se reflète dans ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me laisse voir une autre facette June, celle qu'elle cache soigneusement sous ses couches de charme, d'humour et de bravade d'Audacieux. Et ça m'angoisse, parce que cette June-là est dure, froide, et triste.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-je en plaçant ma main dans le creux de son dos.

\- Au moins, comme ça, j'ai pu leur dire au revoir. Ajout-elle d'une voix triste et monotone. La plupart du temps, la mort arrive sans crier gare, qu'on ait dit au revoir ou pas.

La June secrète se volatilise dans l'éclair d'un sourire et lance la flasque à Zenker. Je reste en arrière avec elle, alors qu'il part rejoindre le reste du groupe.

-Et toi ? me demande-t-elle. Tu as toujours tes parents ?

-Un seul. Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps.

Chez moi il ne restait plus aucune trace d'elle. Elle est morte.

-Et ton père, reprend June, il est d'accord avec ton choix ? C'est bientôt le jour des Visites.

-Non, dis-je d'un ton distant. Il n'est pas d'accord du tout.

Mon père ne viendra pas le jour des Visites. J'en suis certain. Il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.

Nous arrivons chez les Erudits. Ils sont là derrière les fenêtres, assis autour de longues tables, le nez dans des livres ou sur des écrans, ou plongés dans des discussions chuchotées.

Harry franchit les portes du bâtiment central. On reste juste derrière, à l'observer en ricanant. Harry fonce dans l'entrée en ignorant les protestations du personnel de l'accueil et braille :

\- Hé, les Quat'z'yeux ! Visez un peu ça !

Tous relèvent la tête et les Audacieux éclatent de rire tandis qu'Harry baisse son pantalon pour leur montrer ses fesses. Le responsable de l'accueil fait le tour du comptoir pour l'attraper, mais Harry remonte son pantalon et revient vers nous en courant. Tout le groupe prend la fuite.

C'est plus fort que moi, je ris aussi, à en avoir mal au ventre, et j'en suis tout surpris. June court à côté de moi. Elle est toujours plus rapide et j'ai toujours du mal à la suivre. On se dirige vers la voie ferrée, parce que c'est le seul endroit auquel on ait pensé. Les Érudits qui nous poursuivent renoncent au bout d'un pâté de maisons et on s'arrête tous dans une allée pour reprendre haleine, adossés à un mur.

-tu vois ! Ça fait du bien de s'amuser ! me lance June.

-ça se pourrait ! Rétorqué je

Nous éclatons de rire encore une fois.

Harry arrive le dernier, les mains levées en signe de victoire, et se fait acclamer. Il brandit la flasque comme un trophée et désigne June.

-Toi, la petite, je te défie d'escalader la statue qui se trouve devant le lycée.

Elle attrape la flasque au vol et boit une gorgée.

-Ça le fait, répond-elle en souriant.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : défi.

Quand mon tour arrive, on est presque tous ivres. June marche à mes côtés, ce n'est pas la plus éméchée, elle a dû boire seulement une petite dizaine de fois…. Je ne suis pas totalement ivre non plus.

-dis-moi, Quatre…t'était déjà sorti la nuit en ville ?

-nan…les altruistes font pas…ça…je désigne Zenker essayant de marché sur les mains alors qu'il est bourré.

-ah ah ! Je sais bien que vous, enfin, les altruistes font pas ça. Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir la nuit et juste…vous promenez ?

-non, la futilité est condamnée.

-tu trouve ça agréable ?

-oui.

-il faut que t'apprenne à absorber la nuit.

De quoi elle parle ? J'écoute attentivement ce qui va suivre.

-ressent la nuit, les riches effluves du marais, les éclats de rire qui montent comme des bulles, le bleu noir du ciel et la silhouette sombre de chaque immeuble qui se détache sur lui. Les sensations de ton corps, et des autres. Si tu maitrise la nuit, rien ne te résiste ! C'est ce que disais mon père…

Je réfléchis à tout ça, je m'imprègne des alentours. J'ai mal aux jambes à force d'avoir couru, marché et escaladé, et on ne m'a toujours pas lancé de défi.

-ton père…il t'a appris beaucoup de choses ?

Je repense au mien, qui appart la violence ne m'a rien appris. Elle soupire.

-ouais…c'est lui qui m'a appris à lancer les couteaux et à tirer.

June est la meilleure dans ces domaines, elle met dans les mille à chaque fois.

-ça devait être un bon prof.

-ouais, mais bon…il est mort et tout ce qui me reste de lui c'est son blouson.

Le blouson…c'est pour ça quelle là gardé ! ce vieux blouson tout usé… Nous continuons en silence. On est presque de retour au siège des Audacieux.

— Il reste qui ? demande Lauren.

Son regard troublé par l'alcool passe sur chaque visage avant de s'arrêter sur le mien.

— Ah, le novice Altruiste avec un nom de chiffre. Quatre, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, dis-je.

— Un Pète-sec ? bredouille d'une voix avinée le garçon qui était assis familièrement à côté d'Amar dans le wagon.

Il me regarde. C'est lui qui tient la flasque, à lui qu'il revient de fixer le prochain gage. Ce soir, j'ai vu des gens escalader des immeubles, sauter dans des trous noirs, s'aventurer dans des bâtiments vides pour en rapporter un robinet ou une chaise de bureau, j'en ai vu courir nus dans des allées et se planter des aiguilles à vif dans le lobe de l'oreille. Si je devais inventer un défi, j'en serais bien incapable. Une chance que je sois le dernier.

Je sens comme un frémissement dans ma poitrine. Une tension. Que va-t-il me demander de faire ?

— Les Pète-sec sont des coincés, déclare platement le garçon, comme s'il énonçait un fait. Pour prouver que tu es devenu un vrai Audacieux… je te mets au défi de te faire tatouer.

Je vois les volutes d'encre qui s'enroulent autour de leurs poignets, leurs bras, leur cou, leurs épaules. Les piercings qui leur transpercent les oreilles, le nez, les lèvres et les sourcils. Ma peau est réparée, vierge. Mais elle ne reflète pas qui je suis ; je devrais être scarifié, marqué, comme eux, mais par des cicatrices de blessures, par ce à quoi j'ai survécu.

Je hausse une épaule.

— OK.

-heureusement qu'on a June ! lance Amar

-pourquoi ? Demandé-je.

-Elle est tatoueuse ! Et c'est surement la seule qu'on trouvera réveiller et pas bourré cette nuit !

Il me lance la flasque et je la vide, même si ça me pique les lèvres et la gorge et que le goût est amer comme du poison. J'ai confiance en June…mais je flippe quand même un peu.

On se remet en marche vers la Flèche.

Arriver chez les audacieux, nous allons près des salons de tatouages. Étrangement ils sont presque tous dans la même rue.

— Tu tiens vraiment à te faire tatouer par quelqu'un d'alcoolisée, Quatre ? me demande June. Ça ne s'efface pas, tu sais.

— Je te fais confiance.

Pas question que je me défile, après avoir vu tous les autres assurer.

— OK, fait June en s'étirant.

En chemin, je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver quoi me faire tatouer, et où. Pas moyen de décider, j'avais l'esprit trop embrouillé. Il l'est toujours.

— Entrez. On va passer par la porte du fond, précise-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Je traverse un salon obscur, parfaitement rangé à part une table basse couverte de photos.

Je m'arrête devant la table. Les photos sont magnifiques, c'est rare d'en voir. Mais parmi les photos, il y a un dessin. Le dessin représente les symboles de toutes les factions, sans les cercles qui les relient d'habitude. En bas, l'arbre des Fraternels, qui forme un système de racines pour l'œil des Érudits et la balance des Sincères. Au-dessus, les mains en coupe des Altruistes semblent tenir les flammes des Audacieux. Et tous les symboles sont étroitement imbriqués. Je prends la mince feuille de papier, pour la voir de plus près.

-Torii doit être ce qui se fait de plus proche d'un artiste chez les Audacieux. Me précise June.

-qui est Torii ?

-la gérante du salon.

-c'est elle qui a fait tout ça ? Demandé-je en désignant les photos.

-non.

Sur ce, elle part sans se retourner.

Les murs du studio sont couverts de dessins. Celui de la porte est entièrement consacré aux symboles Audacieux, les uns tout noirs et simples, d'autres, en couleurs, à peine reconnaissables. June allume la lumière au-dessus d'un fauteuil et dispose ses aiguilles sur un plateau juste à côté. Les autres s'installent sur des chaises et des bancs autour de nous comme pour assister à un spectacle. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

— Principes de base du tatouage, m'informe June : moins on a de réserves de graisse sous la peau, ou plus une zone est osseuse, plus le tatouage sera douloureux. Pour le premier, tu ferais mieux de choisir, je ne sais pas, un bras, ou…

— …ta fesse, suggère Zenker avec un petit hennissement de rire.

June hausse les épaules.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ni la dernière.

Je regarde le garçon qui m'a lancé le défi. Il me retourne mon regard en levant les sourcils. Je sais ce qu'il pense, ce qu'ils pensent tous : que je vais choisir un petit tatouage, sur le bras ou la jambe, un truc facile à cacher. Je jette un coup d'œil sur les symboles affichés au mur. L'un des dessins attire mon attention, une représentation artistique des flammes.

— Celui-là, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

— OK. Une idée de l'emplacement ?

J'ai une cicatrice, un léger creux dans le genou, dû à une chute sur le trottoir quand j'étais petit. J'ai toujours trouvé absurde que les souffrances que j'ai subies n'aient laissé aucune marque visible. En l'absence de preuve, avec les souvenirs qui s'embrouillaient peu à peu, j'en suis parfois venu à douter d'avoir vécu tout ça. Je veux garder une sorte de témoignage du fait que, si les blessures guérissent, elles ne disparaissent jamais totalement. Je les porte avec moi, partout, toujours ; il en va ainsi avec la vie, et avec les cicatrices.

C'est ce que ce tatouage symbolisera pour moi : une cicatrice. Et il paraît logique qu'elle atteste de mon pire souvenir de souffrance.

Je pose une main sur mes côtes en songeant aux ecchymoses qui les marquaient juste après la mort de ma mère, et à la peur de mourir que j'ai éprouvée. Mon père a passé quelques mauvaises nuits à l'époque.

— Tu es sûr ? me demande June. C'est un des endroits les plus douloureux.

Elle se rappelle surement des bleus et des traces de ceintures quelle avait découvert. Mais c'est du passé, et elle le sait, elle dit ça par amitié…je suppose.

— Alors c'est parfait, dis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Le groupe d'Audacieux m'acclame et commence à se passer une nouvelle flasque, plus grande que la première, et en bronze, celle-là.

— Bien, j'ai donc un masochiste comme client cette nuit. Super.

June s'installe sur un tabouret à côté de moi et enfile une paire de gants en caoutchouc.

Je me cambre en soulevant mon tee-shirt et elle me frotte les cotes avec un coton imbibé d'alcool. Sa morsure sur mon épiderme encore à vif m'arrache une grimace.

-pardon.

-pas grave.

June branche son aiguille, qui emplit l'air de son bourdonnement. Amar me lance la flasque.

L'alcool me brûle encore la gorge quand l'aiguille me touche les côtes. Je serre les dents, mais la douleur ne me gêne pas.

Je la savoure.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : combat.

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, j'ai mal partout. Surtout à la tête.

Oh bon sang, ma tête ! Elle me fait un mal de chien !

Éric est en train de nouer ses lacets, assis au bord de son matelas, à côté du mien, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

— Tu as l'air dans un sale état, me dit-il.

Je m'assois, et le mouvement brusque me vrille le crâne.

— Espérons que ça ne te servira pas d'excuse quand je t'aurai mis une raclée, ajoute-t-il avec un petit ricanement. Parce que je t'aurais quand même battu.

Il se lève, s'étire et quitte le dortoir. Je me tiens la tête entre les mains pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller me doucher. Je dois garder la moitié du corps en dehors du jet pour ne pas mouiller le pansement qui recouvre mon tatouage. Les Audacieux ont attendu avec moi pendant des heures que June ait terminé et, à la fin, toutes les flasques étaient vides. Elle m'a félicité quand je suis sorti en vacillant du studio, et Zenker a passé un bras autour de mes épaules en déclarant :

— Cette fois, ça y est, je crois que t'es un vrai Audacieux.

Hier, j'ai savouré cette petite phrase. Aujourd'hui, je donnerais cher pour avoir ma tête normale, celle qui est concentrée, déterminée, qui ne me semble pas peuplée de petits bonshommes armés de marteaux. Je passe encore quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau fraîche, avant de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge de la salle de bain.

Plus que dix minutes avant le combat. Je suis en retard. Et Éric a raison : je vais perdre.

Je cours à la salle d'entraînement, une main pressée sur le front, les pieds glissés à la hâte dans mes chaussures. Quand je déboule dans la salle, les transferts se tiennent le long des murs, avec quelques-uns des natifs. Amar, campé au milieu de l'arène, consulte sa montre et me dévisage.

— C'est gentil de passer nous voir.

Ses yeux me disent clairement que la camaraderie d'hier soir n'a pas sa place ici. Lui, June et Jade, semble très en forme comparé à moi…ou peut-être cache-t-il bien leur jeu…

— Noue tes lacets et dépêche-toi, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Éric fait craquer ses doigts un à un, en me fixant. Je fais mes lacets à toute vitesse, en fourrant les bouts dans mes chaussures pour ne pas marcher dessus.

Campé face à Éric, je ne sens que mon cœur qui bat la chamade, le martèlement dans ma tête et mes côtes qui brûlent. Amar s'écarte, Éric se jette en avant, vite, et son poing m'atteint en pleine mâchoire.

Je recule en titubant, la main sur le visage. Un bloc de douleur me traverse le cerveau. Je lève les poings pour parer le coup suivant. Ma tête me lance. Je vois sa jambe bouger et je me déporte pour éviter son coup de pied, mais je le prends de plein fouet dans les côtes. Je ressens comme un électrochoc dans tout le côté gauche.

— C'est encore plus facile que je ne pensais, commente Éric.

La honte me monte aux joues. Profitant de l'ouverture qu'il me laisse avec arrogance, je lui balance un uppercut dans le ventre.

Le plat de sa main s'abat sur mon oreille, qui tinte. Je perds l'équilibre et me rattrape en posant les doigts par terre.

— Tu sais quoi ? me dit Éric à mi-voix. Je crois que je me souviens de ton vrai nom, maintenant.

Une demi-douzaine de douleurs différentes me brouille la vue. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait autant, comme les goûts : décharge, martèlement, élancement, piqûre, morsure, brûlure…

Il me frappe de nouveau, à la clavicule, bien qu'il m'ait visé au visage, et ajoute en secouant la main :

— Tu crois que je devrais leur dire ? Jouer la transparence ?

Il a mon nom entre ses dents, Eaton, une arme bien plus redoutable que ses pieds, ses coudes ou ses poings. Les Altruistes disent à voix basse que le problème endémique des Érudits est leur égoïsme, mais je pense que c'est plutôt leur arrogance, la fierté qu'ils tirent de savoir des choses que les autres ignorent. Et à cet instant, submergé par la peur, je comprends que c'est le point faible d'Éric. Il ne me croit pas capable de le blesser comme il peut me blesser. Il croit que je me résume à ce qu'il a vu de moi à mon arrivée : un garçon plein d'abnégation, humble et passif.

Je sens la douleur se changer en rage et je l'immobilise en lui tordant le bras tout en lui assenant coup après coup, encore et encore. Je ne vois même pas où je le frappe ; je ne vois rien, je ne ressens rien, je n'entends rien. Je suis seul, vide, je ne suis rien.

Enfin, j'entends ses cris et je le vois se tenir le visage à deux mains. Du sang lui coule dans la bouche et dégouline sur son menton. Il tente de m'échapper, mais je m'agrippe à son bras comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes et il s'effondre. Derrière ses doigts, j'aperçois son regard, vitreux, hagard. Son sang est rouge vif sur sa peau pâle. Je me rends compte tout à coup que c'est moi qui ai fait ça, moi, et la peur revient s'insinuer en moi, mais un nouveau genre de peur. La peur de ce que je suis, de ce que je pourrais devenir.

Mes poings me font mal. Je sors de l'arène sans attendre le signal de l'arrêt du combat.

L'enceinte des Audacieux est un bon endroit pour récupérer, sombre, plein de recoins tranquilles et secrets.

Je déniche un couloir non loin de la Fosse, je m'assois par terre contre le mur et je me laisse gagner par le froid de la pierre. Ma migraine est de retour, outre les douleurs diverses des coups reçus au combat, mais c'est tout juste si mon cerveau les enregistre. Mes jointures sont tachées de sang, celui d'Éric. J'essaie de l'essuyer, mais il a déjà eu le temps de sécher. J'ai gagné, et j'ai gagné ma place chez les Audacieux. Je devrais me réjouir au lieu d'avoir peur. Je pourrais même être heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place quelque part, de vivre parmi des gens dont le regard ne fuit pas le mien à la table du déjeuner. Mais je sais que chaque bonne chose qui se présente à son prix. Quel est le prix à payer pour être un Audacieux ?

— Toc toc.

En levant les yeux, je découvre June, qui frappe le mur de son index replié.

— Je me serais attendue à mieux, comme danse de la victoire, me fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne sais pas danser.

— Je ne m'en serais pas doutée. Ajoute-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'assoit en tailleur contre le mur d'en face. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre nos pieds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fais la remarque. Enfin, si : parce que c'est une fille.

Je ne sais pas parler aux filles. Encore moins aux Audacieuses. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec une Audacieuse. Je l'ai appris en rencontrant June.

— Éric est à l'hôpital, m'informe-t-elle d'un air ravi. On pense que tu lui as cassé le nez. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu lui as pété une dent.

Je baisse les yeux. Moi, j'ai cassé une dent à quelqu'un ?

-Jade va m'en vouloir à mort….

-mais non t'inquiète ! Tu t'es battu, t'a gagné, elle aura rien à dire. Si tu veux mon avis, elle va plutôt charrier Éric ! Elle fait une pause et reprend. Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider, ajoute-t-elle en poussant ma chaussure du bout du pied.

Je le savais : les Audacieuses sont vraiment imprévisibles.

— À faire quoi ?

— À apprendre à me battre. Ce n'est pas mon truc, m'avoue-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'arrête pas de me faire humilier dans l'arène. Après-demain, je dois affronter une fille, une natif, une certaine Ashley, qui se fait appeler Ash 1. (June lève les yeux au plafond.) Rapport aux flammes des Audacieux ; les flammes, les cendres, tu vois, quoi. Bref, elle est dans les meilleurs, j'ai vraiment peur de me faire tuer. Je veux dire, vraiment.

— Pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi ? Demandé-je, soudain soupçonneux. Parce que je suis un Pète-sec et qu'on n'est pas censés refuser notre aide ?

— Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! me répond-elle d'un air dérouté. Je te le demande parce que c'est toi le meilleur de ton groupe, quelle question !

Je ris.

— Pas du tout.

— Éric et toi, vous étiez les seuls invaincus et tu viens de le battre. Bon, écoute, si tu n'as pas envie de m'aider, tu n'as qu'à…

— OK, je t'aiderai. Mais je ne vois pas comment je…

— On va trouver, m'assure-t-elle. Demain après-midi ? Rendez-vous dans l'arène ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Elle sourit, et déclare :

— Arrête de faire la gueule, Quatre. T'as épaté tout le monde. Vassy, savoure ta victoire.

Je regarde le sang d'Éric sur mes doigts et je souris.


End file.
